How Could an Angel Break My Heart
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: I heard he sealed it with a kiss. He gently kissed her cherry lips. I found that so hard to believe, because his kiss belonged to me.
1. How it began

**How Could an Angel Break my Heart?**

**By Green eyes**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

'_I heard he sealed it with a kiss. He gently kissed her cherry lips. I found that so hard to believe, because his kiss belonged to me.' _

You can't choose who you love and Hermione Granger was no exception. She never meant to fall in love with Draco Malfoy. She tried everything but to fall in love with him. Over her school years she didn't love him no way but when he joined the Order of the Phoenix when they were at War that's when.

She remembered the night him and his family came to number 12 Grimmauld Place. They arrived in the early hours of a full moon and were soaked from the rain. Narcissa Malfoy, his mother who normally was well made up was bare faced and her eyes were red and puffy from constant crying. His father, Lucius Malfoy looked tired and not entirely there while Draco look tired and slightly taken back by his parent's decision to go to the Order.

When they arrived Hermione was in the kitchen. She didn't sleep well during the War and often was up. She was shocked to see the three Malfoy's at Grimmauld as were many others. As soon as they arrived with Professor Snape, she contacted Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall and started to make tea.

She remembered the night vividly. The Professors arrived and she was asked to join the meeting as she was already up and they needed her to take an oath with them. She joined them at the table in her night wear, a simple virginal white night grown which reached her thighs and showed off her ample cleavage. Most of the men noticed Hermione's attire, Draco sure did. Professor McGonagall noticed this and handed Hermione her black cloak to cover her from the males in the room.

Hermione sat at the kitchen table with the Professors and the Malfoy's and listened to Lucius explain why his family had turned to the Order. Draco had been ordered to kill Professor Dumbledore and Narcissa had been ordered to share her body with the Death Eaters which made Lucius's blood boil and Draco feel sick at the thought of his mother being used by those animals they called humans.

Professor Dumbledore was wary of the Malfoy's; Lucius has been faithful to Tom for many years and he needed an oath to ensure that Lucius wasn't doing this to help Tom. Lucius took an oath as did Narcissa and Draco. They all promises faithfulness to the Order and its cause and they did.

As it was late that night the Malfoy's stayed. The three Professors left and Hermione showed them to their rooms. Lucius and Narcissa stayed in Narcissa's old room when she use to stay at the Black House while Draco stayed in his late Uncle's room which was Hermione's room as well due to the house being full.

Draco and Hermione walked into the room together and went to their separate beds and lay down. Hermione couldn't sleep and neither could Draco. They both laid in silence for near an hour before one of them spoke.

'I bet you think were cowards to come crawling to you.' Draco said with venom.

'No I think you're brave.' She said as she turned in her bed to face him in the darkness. 'To admit that something you so strongly believe in is wrong take courage, I don't think you or your family are cowards Mal...Draco I think you're brave.'

'Great, you make us sound like a bunch of Gryffindor.' He said which made her giggle. It was then that he first realised that he loved her laugh, it was comforting.

'Draco, you will never be a Gryffindor.' She said softly.

'Good, I can't stand red.' He said.

'Duly noted.' She said. 'Will they not notice that you aren't at Malfoy Manor?'

'The Dark Lord believes we have gone to my Uncle's house for the night.' He said.

'You're Uncle?' she asked confused.

'Severus...Professor Snape. He's my Godfather, didn't you know that?' he said.

'No.' Hermione said. 'I didn't know that.'

'Well now you do.' He said roughly. 'I'm going to sleep.'

'Oh alright then. Goodnight Malfoy.' She said softly and got no reply.

The next morning everyone in the order was introduced to its newest members. Not everyone took it well but after listening to Professor Dumbledore they all seemed to accept that the Malfoy's were on their side and they would be around a lot more.

The following months saw the Malfoy's staying at Grimmauld more. Hermione would often wake to find one Draco Malfoy asleep in the bed beside hers. They would wake up and go about the day without once talking to each other.

It wasn't until one hot and humid night in August when Hermione and Draco became closer than just friends of sort. Both couldn't sleep in the heat and both laid in silence waiting for the other to talk.

'Fucking heat!' Draco mumbled as he pulled off his grey sleep top baring his muscular chest to Hermione. Hermione blushed at his bare chest in the moonlight and sighed into her pillow.

'How can you sleep in that?' Draco said as he laid back down on top of his black silk covers.

'Sleep in what? I'm wearing my lightest night dress.' She said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at the ceiling.

Draco only grunted as he started shuffling in his bed. Hermione wondered what he was doing and then heard something hit the floor.

'What was that?' Hermione asked.

'My shorts.' He replied.

'Are...you naked?' She asked.

'Yeah...does it make your nervous Granger? Never seen a naked male in your life?' He said smirking in the darkness.

'No!' she nearly shouted.

'Wanna join me?' he said nearly laughing.

'No I don't thank you very much.' She said as she turned towards the wall making her nightdress ride up giving Draco a clear view of her nude bum.

After that night Draco started to make his move. Hermione 'Mudblood' Granger was one hot piece of arse. He didn't care about her blood status...too much all he cared about was tapping that. Hermione, herself didn't notice his advances however Ron and his brothers did. Harry didn't seem to notice all but he was too wrapped up in his own problems and Ginny.

Halloween night was the turning point for Draco and Hermione. They went from kind of friends to nearly lovers. Hermione was in the kitchen at three o'clock in the morning when the Malfoy's arrived. Lucius was carrying his unconscious wife while Draco looked tired and his eyes red and puffy as if he had been crying. Hermione immediately contacted the Headmaster, the professors and Hogwarts Nurse Madam Promfrey who rushed to Grimmauld.

Narcissa Malfoy had been held under the Cruciatus Curse for nearly five minutes, people had been known to go crazy under the curse for that long however Draco's mother was a lucky one. Severus Snape had produced his new potion which he was piloting and thankfully it worked. Draco's parents were taken to Hogwarts to stay for the night therefore Poppy would be able to watch Madam Malfoy while Draco was to stay at Grimmauld.

It was four o'clock when Draco and Hermione ventured up to 'their room'. They both laid on their separate beds and stared at the ceiling.

'Hermione...' Draco said softly.

'Yes.' She replied turning towards him in the darkness.

'Can you...don't worry.' He said as she turned away from her in his bed.

Hermione looked at Draco as his back shook. She knew he was crying. She slowly stood up and walked over to his double bed. She climbed over his shaking body and held him to his chest whispering comforting words. Draco clung onto Hermione as if his life depended on it and that is how they fell asleep.

The next morning Hermione and Draco woke spooned together. Draco was curved into her body holding onto her waist tightly while Hermione was snuggled deep into chest, her nose snuggled deeply into his neck as if she was breathing in his scent.

As the moved away from each other they both blushed. They looked at one another and soon found themselves attached by the lips. The kiss seemed to last for ages and as they pulled back they both turned crimson red.

'I should...go...need to get ready.' She said as she sat up and started to climb over him to get out of bed to find herself pulled down on top of him and his lips on hers again. His hands were everywhere and anywhere which made Hermione moan with pleasure. She loved the feeling of his hands running down her back and cupping her bum.

The pulled away when they heard commotion outside their door. Soon enough harsh knocking sounding on the door.

'Mione! Mione! Get up! Harry's missing!' Ron shouted impatiently and soon enough he barged in to find Hermione stood in the middle of the room with Malfoy led in his bed trying to hide his erection.

'What you doing in here?' Ron shouted.

'This is his room as well Ronald. Now what do you mean Harry's missing?' she said.

'He's gone. He's not here and Ginny can't find him anywhere, I think he's gone to his parent's graves again, you know today's...well it's the day they died.' Ron said.

'Let me get dressed and we'll go find him.' She said as she pushed Ron out the room.

Draco and Hermione were once left alone again and in silence they quickly got ready for the day ahead and left.

Hermione didn't see Draco for another month after that. He once sent her a letter in the middle of the night to tell her to inform Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall that Professor Snape had been injured and their personal healer was looking after him but that was all. It wasn't until late November she saw him next.

She was sat on the windowsill reading a muggle classic when she felt arms wrap around her body and a chin rest on her head. She knew who it was and she relaxed back into his broad chest.

'How are you?' she said quietly.

'I'm alright. How are you?' He said as he pressed a single kiss to her head.

'I'm alright too.' She said.

'I'm going to be staying here for a while now.' He said softly.

'Really?' she asked confused. 'Why?'

'My father and my Uncle Sev faked my mother and I deaths.' He said as he looked at Hermione.

'Surly they would know that you're still alive?' she said worriedly.

'No. Severus and my father have implanted fake accounts of our deaths in their mind for the Dark Lord to see.' Draco said. 'We'll be safer here and my father needs to concentrate without worrying about us.'

Hermione only nodded and looked into Draco's grey eyes. She reached her hand to his cheek and stroked his cheek. He caught her hand in his and brought it to his lips; he placed a kiss to her hand and then pulled her to him and kissed her like his life depended on it.

In the doorway stood a silent Narcissa Malfoy watching her son with his love. She knew he was in love, he hadn't told her but she knew. She was his mother and had been for the last 19 years. She watched the two together as they spoke softly to one another and then watched how her son kissed her and pulled her to his body as if he was seeking her warmth and comfort. She smiled softly and she closed the door giving them privacy.

For the next five and a half months Narcissa and Draco stayed at Grimmauld. Draco and Hermione struggled to keep their relationship secret. Hermione even managed to have regular conversations with Draco's mother and formed some sort of friendship if you could call it that.

The War soon progressed and in May it came to a head. Harry Potter, the boy who lived finally defeated the Dark Lord. Many died in the Battle of Hogwarts, many injured physically and many mentally scared. By the end of May, Draco and his mother had moved back to the newly decorated Manor.

Throughout the summer Draco and Hermione often spent one night a week at an exclusive hotel where they would spend the whole night together curled into each other. Hermione lived for those moments. Throughout the summer she took her NEWTS however Draco didn't, he went straight into the family business with his father at Malfoy Holdings. The Malfoy's had come out of the War favourably. They were seen as heroes due to the fact Draco and Lucius were spies for Dumbledore. Lucius once again was a powerful man in society and his family and wealthy were restored.

In the September, Hermione turned 20 and began a job in the Ministry alongside the Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt. She loved her job and life was going perfect until one day when she opened the Prophet.

* * *

**Au: Here's the prologue to my brand new fic. It will be a long, long, long fiction I am hoping. I hope it will be as popular as my others and I look forward to hearing your thoughts and feeling on m creation. Please leave a review and tell me what you think so far or even tell me what you'd like to see. **


	2. How it ended

**How Could an Angel Break my Heart?**

**By Green eyes**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Hermione sat in her rather large office at the Ministry and began her day. The first job she had for the day was to read the headline and then if there were any headlines or stories about Kingsley or the Ministry she would report to Kingsley himself and they would speak with the press.

Today, Hermione opened her copy of the newspaper and sat shocked in her seat at the headline.

'_**Malfoy Heir announces his engagement to Miss Pansy Parkinson.' **_

Hermione read the announcement and then quickly thumbed her way to page four to where the full article was. Hermione grabbed her black square glasses and shoved them onto her face and read the article through teary eyes.

_Draco Malfoy has today announced that he is set to marry Pansy Parkinson his school sweetheart. It has been reported that Mr Malfoy (junior) proposed to Miss Parkinson in private in France this weekend. Miss Parkinson was reported to be overjoyed and cried when her beau produced a huge diamond ring._

_Malfoy and Parkinson were school sweethearts when at Hogwarts School. It was said that they went their separate ways when the War began however love couldn't keep these two apart. It has been reported that they have been dating in secret for the past year and now Draco Malfoy feels that he wants to make Miss Parkinson his bride._

_We got in touch with both families who had this to say:_

'_We are very pleased with the engagement of our Daughter and Draco. They are very much in love and we look forward to the wedding.' Mr & Mrs Parkinson._

_The Malfoy's however did not comment, we did manage to catch a glimpse at the soon to be Mrs Draco Malfoy shopping in Diagon Alley in London yesterday afternoon with a huge ring on her finger._

_We here at the Prophet would like to congratulate the new engaged couples and cannot wait for the wedding pictures. _

Hermione dropped the paper on her desk and burst out crying. How the fuck was happening? Was Draco engaged to Pansy fucking pig Parkinson?

She knew he had been busy this weekend but he said it was because of work and family. He told her he was travelling to France with his parents and would be visiting his elderly Grandfather, he never mentioned Pansy but then why would he if he knew he was going to propose.

She suddenly felt sick and pushed her chair away from her desk and led over and threw up in her metal bin.

'Oh god!' she moaned as more bile came up her throat and she threw up again.

As Hermione sat back up and wiped her mouth with a tissue she saw Kingsley stood at the door.

'Hermione?' he said worriedly.

'Sorry, I don't feel well. I'm going to have to go home. I'm sorry.' She said as she stood up quickly and grabbed her bag.

'Of course.' Kingsley said. 'Take as long as you need Hermione. Get well soon.' He said as she passed Kingsley.

* * *

Hermione rushed home trying not to sob in public, she was currently staying with her parents as she was saving for a flat.

As soon as she apperated into her parent's back garden she fell to the floor and sobbed. How could he do this to her? How could he ever betray her, he promised that he would never do that! He promised to always love her and now did he or was she just a pawn in his grand plan.

Hermione got herself off of the grass and walked into the house. Her parents were away and had been for the last three days at her Grandmother due to her having a stroke therefore Hermione was home alone in a huge house for the next god knows how long.

She walked through the back door and into the kitchen to find an owl knocking at the window holding a wade of letters. She walked to the window and let her own in. She recognised this owl; it belonged to Harry and Ginny. She took the letter from the owl who's name she could not remember and shooed him away.

She tore open the letter and read the scribble.

_Read the Prophet this morning, what's happening? Are you alright? Call me if you need me. _

_Ginny xxx_

Hermione set the letter down on the counter and felt tears fall down her face again. She needed to know what was happening and as she thought that a familiar owl arrived at the window. Hermione looked at the snow white owl, Draco's owl who was called Atticus. She opened the window and snatched the letter out of Atticus's beak and tore it open and read it.

_H,_

_I know you must have read the Newspaper this morning already and you probably want to kill me. I need you to see you urgently. I know you're not at work because I already sent my mother's owl to the Ministry. Can I come to your house?_

_Owl me back._

_D _

Hermione grabbed a sheet of paper from the draw and quickly wrote a quick note.

_Come now, I'm waiting._

She pushed the note towards the owl and shooed him away telling him to take it to his owner. Hermione rushed up to her bedroom and changed out of her work clothes and into her comfortable black skinny jeans and a red jumper. As she walked back downstairs she was met by her blonde haired lover who looked tired and weary.

'Hermione.' He began.

'Don't bullshit Draco. Tell me the truth. I want the truth.' She said as she walked into the kitchen and leant back against the counter looking at Draco who was dressed in a smart work suit.

'So are you engaged?' Hermione asked him

'Yes.' He replied as he looked to the floor avoiding eye contact with Hermione. 'My Father and Pansy's Father signed a contract for us to marry. I didn't know until Friday afternoon when we arrived in France. I thought we were going on business, I didn't even know anything about the contract.'

'So you just accepted it?' Hermione said.

'I had little choice Hermione.' He replied. 'My father gave me an engagement ring, told me to propose or otherwise I'd be disowned from my family and sent out on the streets.'

'So this is what it's about, money. You can't bear the thought of being like the rest of us working hard to earn a wage packet. You chose money over...over me, over us.' She shouted.

'No! No it's not like that Hermione. Listen, I'll marry her but we can still be together. We can still see each other; I just have to marry Pansy and have a pureblood heir to carry on the Malfoy line but that's it. Once she's had the baby I can do as I please.' He said.

'I can't believe you just said that!' she said as she shook her head in disbelief. 'You want me to watch you marry someone else, and then see them carry your child or children and still want me to be your bed warmer! Fucking forget it Draco!' she screamed with tears falling down her face helplessly.

'Hermione...please there is nothing else I could do.' He said desperately.

'There was something you could do. You could have said no. You could have told them you loved someone else. Well actually I don't even know if you even love me. Were you just pretending you loved me, using me for sex?' she asked as she wiped her tears.

'Of course not!' He said as he walked towards her.

Hermione threw her arms up to stop him coming further towards her. She wanted him nowhere near her. She couldn't stand the thought of him touching her.

'I never meant to hurt you Hermione. I never want to hurt you but I need you to understand that I have to do this.' He said.

Hermione just shook her head and turned away from him, she couldn't stand to look at him. 'You don't have to, you have a choice and you've made it. Don't lie Draco and say that you have no choice. You do, you just choose money over me and that's fine. It's made me realise that obviously you don't love me as much as I once believed. It's probably good I have found out now.'

'Hermione' Draco said weakly as he stood behind her, too close for her.

'Goodbye Draco.' She said sharply.

'Hermione...please. Can we not try what I suggested?' He asked.

'Never.' She said as she turned around to face him. 'I will never be someone's mistress. I want a husband Draco, a man who will love me completely and only me, a man who will show me off to his friends because he loves me for me and not because of my blood. I want a family. I want to carry my husband's children; I want to have children with someone who loves me holey and someone who will not shun bastard children. I could never have any of that with you, not now. Goodbye Draco.'

Draco stepped back and said nothing. He nodded his head and apperated there and then in the kitchen leaving Hermione alone.

* * *

**AU: Heartbreaking! :( Thank you for the reviews, please do leave reviews they really help me. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Friends & Family

**How Could an Angel Break my Heart?**

**By Green eyes**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Ginny Potter (nee Weasley) sat in the kitchen watching as her Husband and her brother stared at the newspaper.

'I'll fucking kill him.' She heard her brother growl as he read the article.

'Have you spoken to Hermione?' Harry asked worried about his best friend who he saw as a sister.

Ginny shook her head sadly and looked at the window to see if Hedwig, their owl was there waiting so she could send yet another letter to Hermione.

The three of them knew about Hermione and Draco's relationship, they weren't so happy when they found out and by found out they mean they caught Draco and Hermione red handed or well...in bed together. Ron hit the roof while Harry felt sick and went white as a sheet and Ginny well she just laughed and congratulated Hermione and then checked out a rather naked and buff Draco.

Only a handful of people knew about their relationship and they liked it that way. Hermione's best friends knew, Blaise, Draco's best friend knew and Hermione's parents. Hermione's parents quite liked Draco, at first they were wary of Draco Malfoy as they knew that he had bullied Hermione at school but after seeing the two of them together they got use to him.

Ginny quite liked Draco, he made her best friend ridiculously happy and after a while he had become a good friend of there but now, god she wanted to kill him.

'I've sent Hermione about five letters since this morning, she hasn't replied to any of them.' Ginny said as she stood up and opened the window to let Hedwig in. 'I'll write again and hopefully she'll answer.'

'Gin, you're just wasting your time. Come on, let's go to her house.' Harry said as she stood up and threw the paper down.

'I don't think she'll really want visitors at the moment Harry.' Ginny said.

'She needs us Ginny.' Harry said as he grabbed his wand off the side of the kitchen counter.

Ron quickly did the same and with a lightening crack he apperated and Harry and Ginny followed.

* * *

**Granger House**

As the three of them walked in through the back door they were all greeted by the sound of Hermione sobbing. Ron pushed past Harry and Ginny and rushed into the kitchen where he could hear Hermione crying. As soon as he got to the doorway, he rushed towards Hermione who was sat down on the kitchen floor sobbing her heart out.

'Hermione.' He said as he bent down to her level.

Hermione looked up to stare into the blue eyes of one of her best friends and sobbed. 'He...he's...he choose.' She started.

'It's alright Hermione, we know.' He said as he took hold of her hand.

Hermione shook her head as if to say he didn't. She wiped her eyes and looked up and him and tried again. 'He...chose money...over me. He chose her.' She said as she launched herself at Ron and sobbed into his shoulder.

Ron turned to look at his sister and Brother-in-law and questioned what to do. Ginny looked at Harry who looked at Ginny, both not knowing what to do with a sobbing Hermione.

Ron shook his head and lifted Hermione up and into his arms. He wrapped her legs around his waist. He looked like a father carrying his distraught daughter after she had cut her knee. Although this time a simple kiss to heal the hurt would not help. He carried Hermione into the living room and gentle placed her down.

Ginny sat down next to Hermione and looked at her distraught friend who was now wiping her face and trying not to cry. 'What happened?' she asked.

'He came here.' He said as she looked at her hands and to the promise ring Draco had given her. 'His father signed a contract with Pansy's father and his father told him he either go get engaged or he was disowned. I suspect he found out about us. I know his mother knew about us.'

'Oh Hermione.' Ginny said not knowing what to say or what to do. She looked at her husband who was slowly turning red with anger as was her brother.

'He said he wanted for us to keep meeting in secret while he married Pansy. He wanted me to stand by him while he married her and she had his child.' She said as she starting crying. 'After everything we've been through how can he ask me that?'

'I don't know Hermione, I really don't.' Ginny said as she held her friends hands. 'I told him where to go; I never wanted to see his sorry arse around here.'

'Good for you Mione.' Ron said as he placed himself on the coffee table in front of her.

'Do you want me to beat him up for you?' Harry asked as he sat next to Ron.

'Yeah, we can go beat his arse.' Ron said with a smile on his face. Truth be told, he never really liked Hermione being with Draco, he still had a soft spot for her and Draco bloody Malfoy wasn't good enough Hermione. Although he was now with Lavender maybe now that Draco was out of the picture maybe they could get together.

'No, it will just make things worse and I doubt his father will not be pleased if his son marries his blushing bride with two black eyes.' Hermione said as fresh tears began to fall. 'What am I going to do now?' she wailed.

'You, Hermione Granger are going to be just fine! You hear me? You are the Hermione Gryffindor Granger, you are brave and you will get through this and you know what you'll meet someone better than Draco fucking Malfoy. One day he'll realise when you're happy and married and running after your beautiful children that he could have had all of that with you but now he's stuck with fucking pig Parkinson and he has to sleep with that fat arse every day.' Ginny said with an evil smile on her face.

Hermione laughed a little at Ginny's rant. She was right, she would pull through this, after all she was a Gryffindor and she would find someone better than Draco and she would make sure of it.

'Why don't you come and stay with Ginny and I while you're parents away?' Harry asked. 'We'd love to have to with us for a few days and I'm sure Ginny would appreciate it.' He said looking at Ginny with a smile.

Hermione looked to Ginny who simply smiled and then sighed. 'I didn't want to tell you this way, well both of you.' She said as she looked at Ron as well. 'Well, I'm pregnant.'

'Oh Ginny!' Hermione said as she hugged her friend.

'I didn't want to tell you like this. I actually planned to tell you next week when we were going to invite you round for dinner with...well, it doesn't matter now.' She said as she smiled at Hermione. 'We would like to ask both of you to be God-parents.'

'Really?' Hermione asked surprised.

'Of course. Who else would we ask?' Harry said as he smiled at his two best friends.

'Yes, of course I will. I'd love to be the Godmother of your child.' Hermione said as she hugged Ginny and then started crying again.

* * *

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Although Hermione was happy for Ginny and Harry it kind of made her more devastated that her relationship was over. She wanted everything they had. They loved each other, had the perfect wedding and marriage and now they were expecting a baby. Something she so wanted.

Yes, she was happy for them and she was so happy that they had chosen herself and Ron to be Godparents but God it hurt like hell. She had agreed to stay with Ginny and Harry at Grimmauld until her parents came home and she wanted that to be sooner rather than later. Although she loved her friends to bits sometimes they were a bit over bearing and she knew now this had happened they would be worst than her parents.

After unpacking her bags, Hermione walked downstairs to the kitchen to find only Ginny in the house cooking dinner.

'How are you feeling?' Ginny asked.

'I feel okay...well actually I feel like my heart has been ripped out.' She said as she sat down heavily on the chair.

'You'll get through this Hermione, I know how it feels to think that you are not loved but look how Harry and I turned out.' Ginny said.

'I think you and Harry and a bit different to Draco and I. You don't have conflicting families.' Hermione said slightly annoyed at Ginny's statement.

Ginny picked up on the annoyed tone of Hermione's comment and continued cooking.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

After being chucked out of Hermione's house, Draco apperated back to the Manor to be greeted by his mother who was surrounded by wedding magazines. He groaned as he saw them. Fuck, he was getting married Pansy fucking pig Parkinson as Hermione called her. Merlin Hermione, he thought as he rubbed his face with his hands.

'Everything alright darling?' Narcissa asked.

'No everything is not alright Mother.' He said as she sat down in the arm chair. 'I saw Hermione this morning.'

'Oh of course. I take it the news didn't go down well with her. Well, Draco you have to do this and she has to understand that.' Narcissa said as she closed a magazine and tossed it onto the table.

'Of course she didn't understand mother. How would you have felt if Father had turned round and said he was marrying someone else even though he told you that he loved you?' He asked.

'Well of course I would be upset terribly but I'd have to understand it was he's duty to his family.' Narcissa said.

'This is not the middle ages anymore mother! This is the 21st century people don't marry for status anymore they marry for love and I don't fucking love Pansy.' He shouted.

'Even if you don't you're going to marry that girl Draco.' A dark deep voice came from behind him.

'Father.' He said as he stood up to face his father who looked seriously and rather scary.

'You are marrying Pansy if you like it or not Draco. I will not have you soil the bloodline by marrying that disgusting Mudblood.' He sneered. 'You are worth a million to that girl and Pansy will be the perfect pureblood wife who will produce children.'

'Children who will look like they have a smacked arse. Have you even looked at her? Do you want your grandchildren to be ugly little shits because that's what they will be. I will not care for those children she may bear me; they will be nothing but mistakes as will this marriage.' He said angrily.

'Draco! Don't say such things about your children.' Narcissa said shocked at her son's outburst.

'Well it's true mother. 'He said as he looked at his mother.

'Aren't parents supposed to want the best for their children? Don't they want their children to be happy in life?' he asked.

'Of course Draco.' Narcissa cooed.

'Well making me marry Pansy is not making me happy. It is not what is best for me. I'd rather die at the hands of the Dark Lord than marry that cow.' He said which made both his parents gasp and Lucius want to kill his son himself.

'Draco Malfoy, god help me if you ever say anything like that again I will kill you myself before you can say Mudblood.' Lucius sneered.

'Do it.' Draco said as he looked at his father. '

'Draco, you've said how you feel and we understand now please can we just move on. There is a wedding which needs to be organised and your engagement party is in two days and everyone is invited, we need to be prepared.' Narcissa said.

Draco said nothing but walked out of his mother's conservatory.

* * *

**AU: Thank you so much for the reviews; means a lot. Another Chapter for you. I have now finished my A levels, so I will be around a lot more. I will be writing another story alongside this one (Severus/Hermione). Hope you enjoy this chapter, I can't wait to write more and for you to see where I am going with this. x**


	4. You've made your choice

**How Could an Angel Break my Heart?**

**By Green eyes**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_How could an angel break my heart, why didn't he catch my falling star. I wish I didn't wish so hard, maybe I wish our love apart. How could an angel break my heart?_

**Grimmauld Place**

Hermione managed to get a small amount of sleep but still felt like she had been hit by a train in the morning. She got herself out of bed and pulled on a hoodie over her PJ bottoms and a white tank top and walked down the stairs to be greeted by Ginny who was cooking breakfast and Harry and Ron sat at the table.

'Morning Mione. How you feeling?' Harry asked as she sat down on the seat opposite them.

'Alright.' She said as she poured herself some orange juice and then looked at Ginny. 'Want some help?'

'No. I'm fine, you relax.' Ginny said smiling happily.

'If you're sure.' Hermione said as she brought her glass of orange juice to her lips.

'Hedwig's here with the post.' Ginny called as Harry got up to let in his trusty owl. He opened the kitchen window and passed the post out to everyone.

'Did he bring Hermione's post?' Ginny asked.

'Yep. It's here.' Harry said as he took it to Hermione.

They all sat at the table opening post when they all stared at the ivory invitation in their hands.

'I can't fucking believe they would actually send this to us.' Ron said fuming at the invitation to the Malfoy-Parkinson engagement party.

Hermione looked at the invitation and sighed.

_Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy would like to invite you to the Engagement Party of_

_Their Son: Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_And _

_His Bride: Pansy Patricia Parkinson._

_The Engagement Party will be held at Malfoy Manor on Saturday, 4__th __April at 8pm_

'Well, we're definitely not going to that.' Ron said as he tossed his invitation towards the bin and missing.

'We're going.' Hermione said.

'We are? Hermione, I don't think it's such a good idea to go.' Ginny said as she sat down at the table taking a break from cooking.

'I want to go. I need to go, I don't know why but I feel as if I should go. I want to congratulate his happiness with the pig.' Hermione said.

Ginny looked towards her husband as if to ask for help, she really didn't think this was a good idea but they all knew Hermione, there was no stopping her when she decided on something.

'Hermione, do you think you could sit there and watch him be with her?' Harry asked helping out his wife.

'Probably not but I'm going to have to get use to it and I am not going to let him lead my life. I am going to show him I'm fine without him and that I don't need him. He chose, he had a choice and now he has to live with that.' She said.

'Alright. Well it means we have two days to find a dress as none of mine will fit now and well we need to make sure you look spectacular so he knows what he's missing.' Ginny said smiling at the thought of a shopping trip.

'I know what I'm going to wear.' Hermione said smiling faintly.

'Oh, but don't you want a new dress?' Ginny asked.

Hermione just shook her head and smiled leaving Ginny and the boys to wonder what she was up to.

Breakfast pasted and the boys went off to work. Ginny persuaded Hermione to come with her shopping even though she already had a dress. She hopped getting out the house would help but somehow she wished she had never suggested it after the day they had.

* * *

**Diagon Alley – Gladrags Clothes for all Occasions**

'This is beautiful.' Ginny said holding up a black corset dress which Hermione had to agree would love amazing on Ginny.

'Why don't you try it Gin?' Hermione said as she sat herself down on a chair bored of shopping. She didn't want to be out shopping, she wanted curl up and bed and cry.

'I think I might. You alright to wait here?' she asked as she walked into the dressing rooms.

'Yeah! No problem.' Hermione called out as she opened a magazine while she waited.

Hermione was silently reading through a gossip magazine when a screechy voice broke her concentration.

'Oh look who it is! The little Mudblood.' Said the voice.

Hermione turned around and sighed when she saw who it was. Why did it have to be her on all days why did she have to bump into this pig.

'Pansy, lovely to see you.' Hermione said as she returned back to her magazine.

Pansy walked up to Hermione and sneered at her. She grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her up off the chair and glared at her. 'I know.' She said.

'You know what Pansy?' she said as she pulled her arm away from the pig.

'I know about you and my fiancé and I am only going to tell you this once, stay away from him. He doesn't want you, he wants me.' She said with a sick smile on her face.

'You can gladly have him Pansy. I sure as hell don't want his pasty arse anywhere near me and especially not in my bed.' Hermione said with a twisted smile. 'He's all yours darling, enjoy him because trust me it won't last long this fake happiness you have. Just know one thing, he doesn't want you, the only reason he's marrying you is for his family money.'

'No you're lying. He loves me, always has.' Pansy said harshly.

'Believe what you want.' Hermione said as she sat back down. 'Goodbye Pansy, see you at your engagement party, we are so looking forward to it.'

Pansy said no more but strutted off with her nose in the air. She was going to Draco, she was going to find out the truth.

Ginny walked out the changing room in her normal clothes and looked at Hermione as if to ask if she was okay. She had heard every word Pansy had said and she was now beginning to wish she hadn't made Hermione come shopping.

'I'm fine Ginny. Buy the dress so we can go, I've had enough for one day.' Hermione said as she stood up trying not to cry.

'Okay.' Ginny said feeling very guilty.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

Draco had decided to work from home today. He couldn't face people congratulating him on his up and coming nuptials. He thought he might actually be sick if some said he was a 'lucky man' because he sure as hell wasn't.

He locked himself away in his office and got stuck into work trying to forget the whole situation he found himself in however it didn't last long because as soon as he sat down at his desk he saw a picture of Hermione waving at him. He looked at the picture and smiled as he remembered the day. They were in Hyde Park by Hermione's parent's house, he had taken a camera with him and caught a picture of her as she walked through the park.

He grabbed the picture and put it in the draw hiding it from his view. It was too hard to look at her knowing he had hurt her so badly.

Draco was getting through a contract when he door was nearly torn off it hinges by his future bride who stormed in screeching. Draco sighed with defeat as he looked up to see Pansy standing in front of him looking fuming.

'What is it Pansy?' He asked as he leant back in his chair.

'I met that Mudblood today!' she said.

'And?' he asked wondering what had happening. He hoped Pansy hadn't done anything stupid.

'She said that you are only marrying me so you can get your family money, is that true?' she asked.

'Of course it is. Why else did you think I'd marry you. I was perfectly happy before all of this shit. I'm only marrying you so I don't get disowned and when I mean marry I mean you may carrying my name and my heir but that it is.' He said.

Pansy stood dead on her spot. He was marrying her for money not because he loved her like her parents had told her. They told her Draco had come to the house and told them of his undying love for their daughter and then he asked for her hand. It had all been a lie and now she was going to marry someone who couldn't even look at her.

'I thought...I was told...' Pansy said quietly.

'You were told that I loved you so that you would marry me Pansy but it was a lie.' Draco said. 'I love Hermione.'

Pansy shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't believe this.

'I don't want to marry you if you love her.' She said.

'Well it's tough because the contract has been signed between our parents and there is no way to get out of this.' Draco said rubbing his face. 'Were both going to have to shut up and get on with it.'

'I won't!' Pansy said shouting. 'I won't be second best.'

'Well, you're going to have to be.' Draco said as he grabbed his quill and began to work.

'No! Draco, you will listen to me. I will not marry you if you are still seeing that Mudblood.' She screamed.

'Well I'm not. I am not longer seeing her and I won't. Happy now. I'm all yours Pansy.' He said feeling slightly sick. 'You will have me, my money and my name.'

'Well...good.' she said.

'Now I have work to do. I will see you Saturday for the party. Goodbye.' He said as he motioned to the door.

* * *

**Grimmauld Place**

Hermione had spent the rest of the day up in her room. She didn't want to speak to anyone and had told Ginny this. Ginny was feeling extremely guilty after making Hermione come shopping with her and her pregnancy hormones were making things worst.

When Harry and Ron got home and Ginny told them of the day's events they both reassured Ginny it wasn't her fault and Hermione just probably wanted time alone.

Hermione reappeared at dinner and hugged Ginny and told her she was sorry for her outburst and the friends were fine again. They ate dinner together and Hermione returned to her room.

As Hermione laid on her bed, her owl flew into the window and perched itself on Hermione's bed frame. She knew who the owl belonged to and sat up and took the letter. She petted the snow white owl and then read the letter.

_I love you_

Hermione shook her head and shooed the owl, she wouldn't be replying to that letter. He had made his choice he could now lie in it.

* * *

**AU: Things are becoming heated! What will happen at at the Engagement party? Please review! Severus and Hermione story out tonight! **


	5. Engagement Party

**Saturday - Malfoy Manor – Engagement Party **

The day had arrived. The day Draco was dreading. He stood in his mother's sun room waiting for the arrival of his fiancé and her family. He wore a simple black suit and robe and look smart and very handsome. His mother was standing by his side looking very much the Lady of the Manor in a blue dress. His father was missing at the present moment talking to his God-father in his office.

'At least smile Draco.' Narcissa hissed to her son.

'How can I smile this is the worst fucking day of my life.' He hissed back as he watched Pansy waltz into the room wearing a ghastly lemon dress which hugged her figure a bit too tightly.

'Pansy, darling you look...fabulous.' Narcissa said lying through her teeth.

'Thank you.' Pansy said as she fluttered her mascara clumped eye lashes.

Pansy soon found her way to Draco's side and attached herself to his right arm.

'Do you like my dress baby?' she said as she pushed her breasts against his chest making Draco step away from her.

'It's fine.' He said not even bothering to look at her.

Mr and Mrs Parkinson walked in with his father and Severus and joined them in toasting to the engagement. Pansy was squealing like a pig with excitement and both Malfoy men and Severus cringed.

Lucius looked at the girl. She was a bit on the plump side and the dress did nothing for her. Her hair was pulled to tightly to her head and the curls looked too tight. He make up was so orange and dark and made her look common. He noticed the way she leached onto Draco and how his son looked pale and sick.

'I can't wait for everyone to arrive.' Pansy said as she tried to kiss Draco's cheek but he kept pulling away from her.

'Stop it Pansy.' He whispered to her as he pulled her hand off his arm.

'Why? I'm your fiancé. If I wish to kiss you I will.' She said slightly louder than she wished making all the parents look at the pair.

'Excuse us.' Draco said as he grabbed Pansy's hand and dragged her out of the room and into the hallway casting a silencing charm.

'You know the deal. This is nothing but a marriage of convenience.' He said harshly. 'I don't want you. I don't want you touching me. I don't want you anywhere near me but I have to because otherwise I'll end up penniless.'

'You could at least pretend.' She said as she tried not to cry. 'I love you; I want this to be more to you than a marriage of convenience.'

'Well it's never going to be.' He said. 'I don't want you, don't you get that?'

'No you want that fat ugly Mudblood Granger.' She screamed. 'You can't have her!'

'I already have her.' He shouted back at Pansy making a sob escape her.

'You said you weren't seeing here!' she shouted.

'I'm not seeing her but I hope to. I bloody well need her.' He said.

'You will not be unfaithful.' She said in a deadly tone.

'Try and stop me.' He said as he took the silencing charm off. 'Now Darling, let's face our guests I believe they will be arriving soon. Shall we?' he said as he offered his soon to be bride his arm.

* * *

**Grimmauld Place**

Harry and Ron sat patiently in the living room waiting for Ginny and Hermione to be ready. Harry and Ron had been made to wear formal robes which they both hated and both had been told how they would act tonight; with totally decorum even though they both wanted to kill Draco.

Ginny was the first one to step into the living room. Harry stood as his expectant wife entered the room. She looked stunning. Ginny wore a floor length corset black dress which showed off her figure. It pushed her new bigger breast up and showed off her tiny waist. It also concealed her tiny bump but that was easy to do.

'So what do you think?' she asked as she spun around.

'Beautiful.' Harry said as he kissed her soundly making Ron gag.

'Please, not in front of me.' He said.

'How else do you think I ended up pregnant Ronald?' she asked.

'Immaculate conception.' Ron said as he stood up smiling.

'I doubt it.' A voice said from behind them which belonged to Hermione.

All three turned around to see Hermione stood in front of them in a green and lace dress. The dress was floor length but had a split up the side showing off Hermione's left thigh. The lace on the dress started at the top of the strapless dress and went diagonally down to where the split was. It made Hermione's figure look amazing and the split showed just enough to drive any man crazy.

'Blood Hell Hermione, you'd give an man a heart attack.' Ron said.

'Really?' she said shyly.

'Definitely' Harry said earning an elbow in the gut from Ginny.

'Should I put my hair up?' she said.

'No down.' Ron said as he walked towards her. 'Make you look shaggable.'

'Ron!' Hermione said as she giggled.

'Well I'm only telling you the truth.' He said as kissed her cheek. 'I am a very lucky man to have you as my date.'

'Thank you Ron.' She said softly.

'Ready to go?' Ginny said.

'Ready as I'll ever be.' Hermione said as she gripped Ron's hand.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

The foursome arrived at Malfoy Manor and was shown to the Ballroom where the party was being held. The house elf left them at the door and told them to go in. Harry and Ginny entered leaving Ron and Hermione behind.

'I don't know if I can do this Ron.' Hermione said.

'You can Hermione and you will. You looking fucking amazing and he will see what he's missing.' Ron said as he turned towards Hermione. 'You don't know how amazing you look Hermione.'

'Thank you.' She said softly.

'Now let's knock them dead.' He said smiling.

'Let's' she said as she put her hand on his arm and walked into the ballroom.

The Ballroom was decorated with perfection; Malfoy perfection. Hermione looked around at the guests. Most were from their school year and some she noticed from the Ministry.

'What the hell is she doing here?' Pansy hissed at Draco as she saw Hermione walk in with Ron Weasley.

'She was invited.' Draco said as he turned and looked at Hermione. God she looked amazing. Fucking Gorgeous.

Draco watched as Hermione clung to Weasley. They walked in synch with each other like lovers; Draco honestly hoped they weren't. He'd kill Weasley if he had touched his Hermione.

'I want her gone.' Pansy hissed at Draco.

'Don't make a scene Pansy.' He said. 'Shut up and smile.'

Lucius Malfoy and his wife stood up on the stairs waiting for the guests to turn and listen to them. Hermione and Ron turned together and looked at the Malfoy's. Hermione was once close to Narcissa, not anymore it seemed.

Once they would sit together and talk about books and clothes. Hermione often confided in Narcissa and thought of her as a second mother. Not anymore. She hated the woman more than anything. She knew of her relationship with Draco and still pushed him to be with that pug.

Hermione let her eyes wonder to Draco. He looked pale; paler than usual. His eyes had dark circle under them probably due to fucking Pansy every night she thought. He did look slightly slimmer she noticed, more exercise she thought and turned back to Ron and snuggled her body into his knowing Draco was watching.

'Good Evening.' Lucius said. 'My Wife and I would like to welcome you to our home to celebrate our son's engagement to the lovely Ms Parkinson. We would like to raise a glass to the happy couple and wish them well in their life together. So please join us.' He said raising his glass. 'To Draco and Pansy.'

'Draco and Pansy.' The crowd all cheered.

The music started and couple went on the floor to dance. Pansy pulled Draco up and made sure she was practically on top of him to show everyone they were a real couple in love.

Harry and Ginny went up and danced. They looked so in love with each other. Hermione wished for something like that.

'Do you want to dance?' Ron asked.

'No not really.' Hermione said.

'Oh alright.' Ron said. 'I'll go get us a drink. White wine?'

'Sure. Thanks Ron.' She said as he walked off.

'Ms Granger.' A deep voice said from behind.

'Professor.' She said as she turned around.

'I'm not Professor anymore Hermione.' He said smirking.

'No you're not.' She said smiling.

'Would you do me the honour in dancing with me?' he asked with his hand stretched outright.

'I would love to.' She said as she took his hand and walked onto the ballroom floor.

Severus and Hermione looked a striking couple on the ballroom. Both moved with the music beautiful and in time and both staring at each other like no one else was around.

Draco watched for as long as he could and then walked over to the two. 'May I cut in?' he asked making Severus move out of the way.

'No you may not.' Hermione said as she stepped to the side with Severus.

'I cannot let our host not dance with you.' Severus said as he walked off leaving Draco and Hermione staring at each other.

Draco pulled Hermione to him and she quickly took the dance hold.

'You look beautiful.' He whispered to her when she turned into him.

'Stop it.' She said as she tried to pull out of his hold.

'Please just listen to me.' He said as he pulled her closer. 'I need to see you. God Hermione you're driving me crazy in that dress.'

'So you want to see me to get your rocks off. Pansy not doing it for you?' she sneered.

'I haven't touched her.' He said.

'Well she's going to be your wife soon and if you expect her to get pregnant you'll need to do more than touch her.' She hissed.

'I know but I don't want to.' He said.

'Why are you bothering Draco? You know I won't be your mistress.' She said. 'I don't want this life. I want someone who will love me.' She said as she looked to the side and saw Ron watching them.

'Some one like Weasley?' he sneered. 'Are you fucking him?'

'Of course not!' she practically shouted. 'He's my best friend.'

'And he could be more.' Draco said.

'You're right. He could be and might see if it works.' She said as she pulled away from him. 'Don't contact me Draco.'

'Hermione.' He shouted as she walked away from him.

'Draco! You're making a scene.' His mother shouted. 'Let her go.'

'No! This is a mistake.' Draco said trying not to make a scene.

'You will carry on and we will talk about this in the morning.' Narcissa said. 'Now dance with your fiancé.'

'She won't be my fiancée for much longer.' Draco said.

* * *

**AU: Sorry for the delay; I am back on this story! New readers welcome, leave a review and tell me what I think. :) xx**


	6. Need

**How Could an Angel Break My Heart**

* * *

**Grimmauld Place**

Ron apperated Hermione back to Grimmauld Place and made her a cup of tea. Hermione sat down heavily on the sofa and thought back on the events of the night.

'Do you want me to stay till Harry and Gin are back?' he said as he sat down beside her.

'No I'll be fine.' Hermione said as she sipped her tea. 'I'm going to go to bed anyway.'

'I'll think I'll stay here until they come back.' Ron said as he slipped his arm across the sofa.

'I'm fine really Ron.' She said as she finished off her tea and put the mug back on the table. 'Thank you for coming with me tonight though; I did have a good time.' She lied.

'No you didn't.' Ron said as he pulled Hermione towards him. 'You did go though Hermione, you definitely showed him what he was missing, and every guy at that party flirted with you.'

Hermione laughed and looked up at Ron. 'Thanks. I hope he realises what he's missing.' She said softly.

'I'm sure he does.' He said as he placed a kiss on her head.

Hermione sighed and pulled back from Ron. She leaned over and placed a platonic kiss on his cheek and then stood up.

'Goodnight Ron.' She said as she walked out the room leaving Ron sat on the sofa alone wishing for more.

Hermione gracefully walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. She unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor at her feet. She stepped out of the dress and slipped off her shoes and fell onto her bed in only her black lace underwear.

Hermione stretched out her body on the bed and then turned onto her front and pressed her face into her pillow. She sighed and sat up and wiped her eyes. She hated herself for crying more tears over him. She didn't want to hurt anymore. She didn't want this feeling she had in her stomach, she wanted to feel normal again but she doubted she ever would.

Hermione got out of bed and walked to the closet and opened the heavy wooden doors. She reached up on tip toes and grabbed a black leather diary from the top shelve. She walked back to the bed and sat down.

She looked at the diary in front of her. The diary had been given to her by Draco when they first started getting serious. It was a way they communicated when they couldn't see each other. They would spend hours writing to each other and Hermione took the diary everywhere.

Hermione slowly opened the diary and looked at the empty pages. Draco had charmed the diary to always stay bare. As she wrote it appeared in his diary and cleared in hers that way they could talk endlessly.

Hermione let her tears fall onto the page and just as she went to close the diary writing appeared on the page.

_**I miss you; you don't know how much I do. I wish I could go back and change this. I would choose you. I want to choose you. **_

Hermione read the words and let more tears fall onto the page. She watched as they sank into the book; she knew they would appear on Draco's page.

_**Don't cry, please. I hate that I've hurt you. **_

Hermione wanted to scream! How much he hurt her? He didn't know how much she hurt.

_You made your choice Draco; you have to live with it now. _

_**I need to see you. **_

_No_

_**Please. I need to talk to you; just talk I promise. Please? I can get away in an hour and meet you in the Penthouse. Please Hermione.**_

_Fine. Don't be late._

And with that she shut the diary and started to get ready. Hermione grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them on and then grabbed a white tank top and pulled it on. She then grabbed her Mac coat and pulled it around her. She stepped back into her heels and walked down the stairs to be met by Harry and Ginny.

'Where you off to?' Ginny said.

'To my parent's house.' She said softly hoping Harry didn't realise she was lying. 'I'll be back soon. I just rang my mum and I need to talk.'

'I'm here if you want to talk.' Ginny said trying not to yawn.

'You need your rest yummy mummy.' She said as she hugged Ginny. 'Go get some sleep or take advantage of having the house to yourself.' She said with a wink.

'Thanks Mione.' Harry said laughing as he pulled Ginny up the stairs.

'Don't do anything I wouldn't do.' Ginny said as she turned to Hermione and winked.

Daym it! She knew where she was going but she wasn't going to give in. She was only going to talk with Draco. Nothing more.

* * *

**Penthouse**

Draco paced up and down the length of the living room as he waited for Hermione to arrive. He heard the front door open and slam shut and listened as Hermione's footsteps came nearer and nearer.

'Hello.' She said as she walked into the living room.

'Hi.' He said as he turned and looked at her.

He was still wearing his suit from the party which made Hermione's heart clench and feel like it was being ripped out all over again.

'Won't they wonder where you are?' She asked.

'No. Mother knows I need time away.' He said as he poured himself a whiskey nothing Hermione didn't drink it. 'I'm meeting my parents tomorrow to have a talk about this fiasco. I'm not going through with it.'

'And you think that just because you won't do it that I'll come running back?' she said.

'I don't know.' Draco said honestly. 'I can't do it though Hermione. I can't bear the thought of touching her.'

'Me either.' Hermione said as she sat on the sofa.

'She's awful Hermione.' He said as he turned to look at her. 'She's fucking awful.'

'I know that too.' She replied. 'So will you be disowned?'

'Probably who cares?' He said.

'You obviously do.' Hermione said. 'You choose Pansy in the first place because you didn't want to get disowned.'

'That was then.' He said as he poured another drink. 'I didn't realise what I'd lose then.'

'You'd be poor.' She said.

'No not really. My mother has given me my Black inheritance. It's more than enough.' He said. 'I can keep the Penthouse and live here. I'll find another job.'

'Your mother could take the inheritance away.' Hermione said.

'No she couldn't. She wouldn't anyway.' He said. 'She knows I love you.'

'She knew about us from the start Draco, it didn't stop her making you marry Pansy.' She said roughly.

'She has to go along with what my father wants.' Draco said as he sat in the arm chair. 'She has to be the perfect Pureblood wife doesn't she. She has to obey my father.'

Hermione shook her head and leaned forward.

'So you stop the engagement, move here, find a job and then what?' she asked.

'Then I try and win you back.' He said looking at her. 'Come here.' He said.

Hermione looked at Draco and shook her head slightly.

'Come here...please?' he asked again.

Hermione slowly stood up and walked to Draco. He stood in front of her and looked down at him. He took her hands in his and pulled her softly into his lap. She sat straddled in his lap looking into his eyes.

'I love you.' He said as he touched her cheek.

'And you know I love you.' She said as she melted into him.

'I'm sorry.' He said.

'It's a start' she said as she leant in towards him. 'I can just forget this.'

'I know.' He said as he pulled her towards him and pressed his lips to hers.

This felt right; this was Heaven.

* * *

**Reviews are most welcome! **


	7. Repairing

**Chapter Seven**

**Repairing**

* * *

**Sunday - Malfoy Manor**

Draco flooed from his Penthouse to Malfoy Manor and walked down to his parent's wing and into their living room where both of them were sat waiting for him. He was still wearing his suit from last night as he spent the night at his Penthouse.

Hermione had left in the early hours of the morning after they spent hours talking curled up on the sofa together. Draco knew it was going to be a long time before Hermione felt comfortable with him again; he knew it would take a lot for her to trust him, she might never trust him after this.

As he walked, he saw both his parents sat down on separate arm chairs waiting for his arrival. As soon as he walked in both their eyes were on him.

'Where have you been?' Narcissa asked as she looked at Draco in his suit from last night's party.

'At my Penthouse.' He said as he sat down on the sofa. 'I had some things to think about.'

'Think about what Draco?' Lucius asked as he put down his newspaper.

'About this mess, about Pansy, about this supposed marriage.' He said as he looked at his father. 'I don't want to marry Pansy and before you tell me I have to, I won't. If I means I'm disowned then so be it but I will not marry someone I do not love. I will not be happy with Pansy and I don't want my children growing up with parents who do not love each other. It worked out for you two but I know it won't for Pansy and I.'

'How do you even know that Draco, you haven't given it a chance?' Lucius said annoyed.

'Pansy and I have history Father. I need someone with brains as well as beauty and Pansy sadly as neither.' Draco replied harshly.

'So that's that then you're breaking hundreds of years of tradition and going to be with a Mudblood.' Lucius said as he gripped hold of his cane.

'I'm making my own tradition.' He said as he looked at his father. 'I want to marry for love not for money or for family.'

'You'll regret this Draco.' Lucius said with distaste. 'You are spoiling my entire line; our heritage. You will be disowned boy, I hope you know that.'

'Lucius.' Narcissa said as she looked at her husband. 'Don't be so harsh. Draco, Darling are you absolutely sure you want to do this? Do you love Hermione?'

'Of course I do mother. You've known from the very beginning I have. She's everything to me.' He said as he looked at his mother.

'I know Draco. I should have known, I should have stopped this.' She said as she moved to sit next to him.

'Narcissa the boy is ruining our name.' Lucius hissed. He couldn't believe his eyes and ears. His own wife, his pureblood wife was allowing their son to stop the engagement to be with a Mudblood.

'He's in love.' She fought back. 'I will not watch him marry someone he loves and lets me honest Lucius; Pansy Parkinson is not Malfoy potential.'

'And neither is a Mudblood.' He said as he stood up and walked out the room.

'Don't worry darling, your father will come around. He just needs time.' Narcissa said as she cupped his cheek. 'I just want you to be happy.'

'I am happy with Hermione.' He said. 'I love her.'

'I know you do. I should have stopped all of this; I knew you loved Hermione. I'm sorry Draco. I hope you can forgive me.' She asked.

'Of course I can.' He said as he kissed his mother's cheek. 'I think it would be best if I moved to the Penthouse for the while.'

'I think so too.' She replied.

* * *

**Grimmauld Place**

'Are you sure?' Ginny asked as she sat on the sofa with Hermione who had just got out the shower.

'Yes.' She replied. 'We talk for hours. He doesn't want to go through with it and I know he won't. I know I sound naive and stupid for believing him Gin, I know I do but I know he's telling the truth. I love him and I have to give this a chance.'

'We'll support you whatever.' Ginny replied. 'I just don't want him to hurt you again.'

'If he does I'll kill him.' Hermione said as she laughed along with Ginny. 'He's gone to his parents this morning; he's probably with them now.'

'So Draco Malfoy will be disowned by lunchtime then?' Ginny asked.

'I don't know. His mother is quite soft, it's his father.' Hermione replied. 'I hope not. I don't know how any parent could just disown their child.'

'I could never do that to bean.' She said as she rubbed her nonexistent bump.

'I suppose some parents aren't like ours.' Hermione said softly. 'Talking of my parents, I've told them I'll be moving back in by the end of the week.'

'What? Why?' Ginny said.

'Because you need your own space now you're having a baby. I don't want to be in the way and you and Harry need to spend this time alone together before you become a family of three.' She replied. 'You've both been amazing to me and I love you so much for it but I need to leave so you can be alone.'

'We're here if you ever need anything. We have plenty of room.' She said smiling.

'I know but I don't want to impose.' She said. 'I've nearly saved enough up for a flat anyway and I think my parents will help me out.'

'Won't you move in with Draco?' Ginny asked.

'Not yet. We need to get back on track.' She replied. 'Hopefully one day.'

* * *

**Penthouse**

Hermione flooed to the Penthouse just after six o'clock. She had been to the Burrow with Ginny and Harry for Sunday Lunch; it was Weasley tradition. As she stepped out the floo into the living room she saw Draco sat on the sofa with his head in his hands.

'Take it, it didn't go well?' she said as she walked towards him.

'It went okay with my parents. My mother was fine, my father well he's disgusted with me but he'll hopefully get over it.' He said.

'So what's the problem?' she asked.

'Pansy and her parents.' He said as he looked at Hermione. 'Pansy's gone to the media, apparently she's going to tell her story. Her parents are requesting that we give them a payout for breaking off the engagement.'

'Well it's not like your parents can't afford to pay them off Draco.' She said.

'I know but it's what Pansy will tell the press. Hermione, she'll tell everyone about us and she'll try and wreck us make it sound like you were a home wrecker and tore me and Pansy apart.' He said. 'She'll lie.'

'And who will listen? The people we care about know the truth.' She said.

Draco leaned back on the sofa and pulled Hermione into him. He kissed the top of her head and sighed.

'We'll get through this, like we always do.' She said. 'We've gotten through worst.'

'I don't know what I'd do without you.' He said as he kissed her head again.

'Well without me you nearly married Pansy Parkinson and nearly ruined both our lives.' She said as she snuggled into him.

'True.' He replied. 'I promise never to break your heart again. Never.' He repeated.

'We'll have to see.' She replied as she looked up at him.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. xx**


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

It had been six years since Draco and Hermione had gotten back together after Draco's betrayal. Life after they got back together was easy or simple but they had made it through.

Pansy Parkinson hadn't made it easy for the couple. She realised story after story about them making up false stories and lies about their relationship. She made out that Hermione had ruined her perfect relationship with Draco. She even made up a lie that Draco had gotten her pregnant which nearly split Draco and Hermione up once more.

After months of stories, Lucius finally went to the press made sure that if anyone released any stories about his son and his girlfriend then he would sue them. No longer did the media release stories about Draco and Hermione.

It had taken Lucius nearly a year to come round to the idea of his son with a muggle born. Hermione was formally introduced to Draco's father after eight months of them getting back together and Lucius was pleasantly surprised by the young woman. Draco moved out to his Penthouse after his argument with his father about stopping the wedding and never moved back in.

After be back together for a year, Hermione moved in the Penthouse with Draco. They made the Penthouse their own; they redecorated the whole place and to them it was their home.

A year later in 2002, Draco proposed to Hermione when they were on a trip to Paris. The proposal took Hermione by surprise but she screamed a yes in Draco's face and threw herself at him. It was until her wedding day the best day of her life.

A year later (2003) on the exact date that Draco proposed, they married at Malfoy Manor in a huge celebration. Their wedding was magnificent, Narcissa and Jane Granger had managed to organise a huge white wedding fit for a Princess. The Wedding was perfect and was named the wedding of the year.

As a wedding gift, Lucius and Narcissa brought Draco and Hermione a huge town house in Richmond. It was in a muggle neighbourhood which Hermione wanted and was a quick commute to work. After their honeymoon to Mexico, Draco and Hermione moved into their new home. Narcissa had already decorated every inch of the house ready for them and luckily Hermione and Draco liked it.

Four weeks after their honeymoon, Hermione found out she was expecting their first baby; a honeymoon baby. Hermione and Draco had both agreed to try for a baby after their wedding neither of them expected it to happen so soon.

Hermione's pregnancy was hard; she was often sick for the first fifteen weeks and then soon after she stopped being sick she found herself fainting when her blood pressure got to high from stress.

At their twenty week muggle scan, Hermione and Draco found out the gender of their baby. Their first baby would be a boy which made Draco smile from ear to ear as it did Lucius. Although at first Lucius thought about his bloodline changing he knew this baby would be gifted in magic.

At twenty eight weeks pregnant, Hermione was signed off work and put on bed rest due to the high blood pressure. This annoyed Hermione the workaholic. Hermione liked to work but she knew for the health of her son was more important.

Hermione went into labour in her thirty sixth week of pregnancy, a little earlier than planned. At two o'clock in the morning on a winter's night, Hermione gave birth to Flynn Draco Malfoy. The little boy was the apple of Hermione's eye from the second he was placed on her chest.

Hermione and Flynn were released from the hospital a week later and returned to the town house. Hermione's mother and Draco's mother both helped the young couple with the new baby but after the first week they were told to go home to leave the new family to bond together alone. Draco took a whole month off work to be with his wife and son.

Hermione decided to take a whole year off work to stay at home with Flynn. After staying off with her son for a year, Hermione decided she wanted a new job. When Lucius found out his daughter-in-law was looking for a new job he immediately asked Hermione to join Malfoy Holdings as the new manager of the muggle side of the business which he was trying to build. Hermione took the job and began very soon after. Being part of the family business meant Hermione could choose her hours around her childcare.

Narcissa offered to look after her Grandson Flynn while Hermione worked and both Draco and Hermione thankfully took up the offer.

In January 2006, Hermione gave birth to their beautiful baby girl. Lola Alice Malfoy was born at Malfoy Manor in the middle of a winter's night and came into the world screaming her head off making sure everyone knew she had arrived. Lola had a head full of white hair and bright blue eyes. She was the apple of Draco and Lucius's eye from the very first time they set eyes on her.

Lola Malfoy was a total Daddy's girls from the word go. She would lie in Draco's arms contented all day but if anyone else tried to take her away from her precious father she cried. Lola also had a soft spot for her Grandfather Lucius. She loved to lie in his arms and hold onto his long blonde locks.

Hermione and Narcissa loved to dote on little Lola. Narcissa loved to buy dresses for her Granddaughter and loved taking her shopping while Hermione was working. Lola completed their little family and Hermione and Draco for now decided two children was enough for them.

* * *

**June 5****th**** June 2006 – Richmond Town House**

'Mummy when will Uncle Sev and Grandfather be here?' Flynn asked as he walked into the kitchen holding onto his little broomstick.

'Soon Flynn. They've taken Daddy out for a drink at the Pub and then they'll be back for his party. Do you remember we have to all hide in the garden and shout surprise?' Hermione said as she bent down to her nearly four year old son.

'I remember.' He replied. 'Nana said that Daddy's a big boy now.'

'Oh he is.' Hermione said as she giggled slightly. 'He's getting old.'

'Is he as old as Grandpa?' he asked talking about Hermione's father whose health was getting worst.

'No sweetheart.' Hermione said as she kissed Flynn's head. 'Why don't you go outside with Nana and Lola while I finish off making the salad? I'll be out shortly.'

An hour later, all the guests were in the Garden waiting for Draco's arrival. Lucius and Severus walked Draco through the house into the big garden at the back of the house. As they walked out onto the terrace friends of Draco's and his family were there waiting.

'Surprise!' they all shouted and Hermione made her way towards her husband with their two children.

As soon as she reached him, he leant in for a kiss. He then took Lola from Hermione and kissed his daughter's head and then bent down and hugged his son.

_Life for now was good and he had kept his promise to never hurt Hermione ever again and he would continue to keep that promise._

* * *

**AN: Thank you very much for reading my story. I would like to thank everyone of you personally but it would take up a lot of time and I would never get to write. Thank you for everyone who reviews, you have kept me going, you have made me write to the best of my ability. I have loved writing this short story. I loved being able to try something different and I hope to keep writing and for you, my readers to keep reading and reviewing. **

**I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I have writting this. So thank you very much. **

**Greeneyes xxxx**


End file.
